


Love Bites

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, Vampire AU, blood succ, s u c c, sexy suc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Being in love was hard. Being in love with a vampire is even harder, especially when she goes out of her way to almost get herself killed. But sometimes, hard situations are exactly what people need to come closer. After all, it's quite hard to resist when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or in this case, a wall and a hard place.Inspired byl-avieja‘s wonderfulblood succvampire AU~





	Love Bites

The door slammed as they entered the safety of Angela’s apartment, taking a few deep breaths as they recovered their breath. Angela leaned herself against the wall, propping her forearm against it. Genji simply opted to bend over, his hands on his knees as he held his head down.

When they both finally recomposed themselves, they met each other with a stern gaze. Genji took the initiative, walking over in front of her and meeting her gaze steadily but with an intense heat. The small height difference between them had no impact at that moment. They simply had things to say to the others’ face and nothing was going to stop them from doing so.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“I could ask you the same, Mr. Shimada. I don’t recall asking for you to be there.”

Genji scoffed, “I don’t think your state gives you a position to complain about my help.”

Angela looked down at herself, over her blood covered and torn clothes. They were only splatters here and there, some from herself and some from others. The cuts she incurred  _ were  _ quite serious, at least they were ten minutes ago. Now, all that’s left is the tears all over across her legs, arms, and all around her upper body. If she had not been a vampire, she would have bled out long before she walked every a quarter of the way back, let alone at a full sprint.

“I’m  _ fine _ . Look, one of us is a vampire, alright? And I can very much take care of myself,  _ thank you very much _ .” She declared, jabbing a finger at his chest.

Genji grabbed her hand in his, holding it in front of his chest as if to keep her from walking away. “Even a vampire can only heal so much before they run out of energy and die. For fuck’s sake Angela, what if I hadn’t come in time and you die? How are you going to regenerate yourself if you’re dead? You’re lucky they didn’t cut your neck or-”

“And how exactly did you being there help? If anything, you got in my way.”

“ _ Excuse  _ you. Unlike you, I managed to not even get cut once.”

“Yeah, that’s because I had to cover for  _ your  _ ass while you jumped in there like an idiot!”

“I grew up learning how to become an assassin, a smart one at that, seeing as I don’t get to regenerate and get all these powerful buffs for being a vampire. I know how to take care of myself. You, on the other hand, looked like you were enjoying getting killed out there.”

They glared at each other as Angela jerked her hand away from him, taking a step back in doing so. “What is it to you if I die anyway? I’m sure you’d just find another pretty vampire to fuck and confess your love to.”

Genji’s eyes widened and brimmed with anger as he stepped toward her, slamming her hand next to her head against the wall behind her. “If that were the case, why would I throw my life on the line to save you instead of letting you do your vampire thing? You think that my confession was a joke, don't you? That you mean nothing to me. You’re so,  _ so  _ wrong Angela. About me. About this whole thing. You got that?”

Angela met his gaze quietly for a moment before tilting her chin up at him slightly, her eyes narrowing. Her chin dropped down again as she moved her face closer to his, her voice even yet commanding as she finally spoke.

“Fuck me.”

Genji kissed her, pressing the back of her head against the hand that he had snuck behind her to stop her from hitting the wall. It was a long and passionate kiss, the first release of the tension they felt from the battle they had just won. Neither was willing to admit how scared they were to see the other in the midst of danger. Neither was ever going to concede to being in the wrong. In their minds, what they did was the right thing to do, in order to save the other from what they did wrong.

When their lips parted, their eyes still held a fire, though it was hard to differentiate between lust and anger at that point. “You know, people usually say you instead of me. Not that I’m complaining.”

Angela glared at him again, “Shut up and help me out of these wet clothes.”

Genji peeled it off her, lifting it over her head in one piece by some miracle or another. Angela looked to the side as she spat out some blood that her lips caught in the process, along with whatever blood that was already there before.

Her hands wasted no time in reaching down toward his pants, only pausing as her bra dropped without his intervention. They both looked at the severed strap before Angela let out a sigh, muttering something about them being her favorite.

They quickly resumed, efficiently removing whatever is hindering them from fully exposing their partner’s body. Their pants dropped as Genji leaned in to kiss her again, too impatient to remain out of contact for so long. He was forced to pull away again as she brought his clothes over his head, tossing it to the side.

“You’re already so wet. Well, aside from the blood.”

“And you’re already hard. Did seeing me being so angry turn you on too?”

Genji smirked, “God you’re so fucking sexy when you’re yelling at me while covered in blood.”

“Even if it’s not yours?”

“I sure hope not. I don’t think I would still have enough for my dick if I bled that much on you.”

They breathlessly kissed again, her hand stroking at his cock for a moment as his squeezed her ass roughly. When he pulled away once more, Angela had positioned the tip against her cunt, dropping her body down and pushing it inside her.

The room filled up with soft pants and moans as Genji pulled her down toward him, pressing her back against the wall as he used his hands and hip to support her body. Angela had her legs pulled up and crossed behind him, locking her waist against his. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him in to kiss him even as he thrust beneath her, ramming his cock uncontrollably into her.

Angela moaned as her legs tensed up, pulling him in close as she orgasmed. The sensation of his thick cock filling her up, pressing so roughly into her insides from their position, was too much for her to hold out against. Every bounce rammed his tip deep inside her as if she wasn’t tight enough around him as it was. She could feel every inch of his cock sliding in and out of her, over and over again as he ceaselessly fucked her.

They synchronously let out a long hot breath before meeting for a kiss. In truth, it felt amazing for Genji as well. If not for the fact that he was distracted by having to keep their balance, he would have surely cum by now from the heavenly sensation of her body against him and her pussy wrapped around his cock. His whole body felt on fire despite her body being naturally colder than his. There was one place that she had a higher temperature than him though, and that was her cunt. It felt almost searingly hot, pressing down so tightly all around his aching cock.

As they parted from their kiss, Genji resumed his movements once again. Angela finally succumbed and let out a proper moan, her eyes losing focus for a moment as the pleasure assaulted her once again.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck …” she moaned out. Her legs and arms shook as he mercilessly forced her to endure waves after waves of pleasure, without a single moment of reprieve. Genji smirked, pleased by his small victory.

To reward her, Genji figured that he would give her a nice bit of extra stimulation to bring her to her next orgasm. He figured that he would only be able to last through this next one anyway, he’ll cum with her during her third orgasm.

Angela’s entire convulsed with a loud gasp as she felt his thumb rubbing against her sensitive clit. She leaned toward him, pulling him close as she orgasmed around his cock once more. This time, she found her biting onto his neck to abate the intense sensation.

Genji’s eyes widened at the sensation, letting out a gasp of his own as his knees buckled. Her feeding on him has always been a mix of pain and pleasure, but this was definitely too much. If he had been any closer to his orgasm, she would have been pregnant.

As such, he lowered her gently, pulling her off him. Angela released his neck, her eyes finding itself at the same height as his throbbing cock, right on the edge of his ejaculation yet politely holding off from filling her womb with it.

WIthout any hesitation, she moved forward and took his cock into her mouth. She pushed as much of it inside as she could while making sure not to get her fangs caught, her tongue swirling around it. Soon enough, she heard the moan that she was looking for, right along with his orgasm.

It filled her mouth, almost to the point of overflowing. He must have had to work really hard to hold it all back for her. Luckily for him, she was used to swallowing a lot of fluid at once. As such, Angela had no issue with taking it all in her mouth. In fact, she even went so far as to look up at him with a self-satisfied look in her eyes as she showed him how much he dumped into her mouth before swallowing that down too.

Genji picked her up and carried her princess style, giving her a kiss before they collapsed in a small cuddle pile on the couch. They had no energy left after releasing all that tension and stress they had in their bodies. There was none left to rearrange themselves into the big or small spoon. They were just content to be in each others’ arms.

“So … Does this make us officially a couple now?”

Genji looked at her with a tired gaze of disbelief, “That’s a rather lackluster way to reciprocate my confession from a week ago but I’ll accept it.”

Angela frowned at him, “But really … I don’t think .. that I deserve someone like you. You’re really delicious and I know it’s because of your heritage. Is it really alright for me to have you all to myself? What if some strong vampires or other clans come for you because of me?”

Genji smiled and stroke her hair gently, “Then we’ll make sure to give them a strongly worded message that we are not to be trifled with, just like today. I would just prefer not to be treated as a mobile battery pack everytime we have to fight though. I want to have some fun too.”

Angela pouted at him before smiling and settling into him. “In that case … Please make me your one and only for the rest of our lives.”

Genji nodded and kissed her. Recalling something important, her eyes took an apologetic tone. “About biting you earlier …”

She was dismissed with a small wave, “It’s alright, I understand. I’m sure you would have done that anyway even if you were a normal human. It just so happen that you have rather sharp fangs.”

“Are you alright though? I really didn’t mean to. I didn’t even draw blood.”

A brush of his hand over his neck was enough to confirm that while she did puncture, the wound healed quickly even without bandage since she didn’t draw blood from the vein, allowing it to heal itself. “I’m fine. Actually, it felt really good. Just … don’t surprise me like that next time, lest I accidentally cum inside you.”

“Mmm, I’ll keep both of those statements in mind then.” Genji chuckled but did not comment on that any further, opting to simply return to peacefully cuddling her instead.

Eventually, they reluctantly pulled apart and went to gather up their clothes before heading to the bathroom. As sexy as she was covered in blood, Genji firmly insisted that she showered first, even if the damage had already been done on his body, the wall, and a bit of the couch.

“You know, your semen is actually rather tasty too,” she said as they got around to cleaning up.

Genji raised an eyebrow at that, “Are you telling me that it’s a suitable substitute for blood?”

Angela froze up before turning to face herself to the side, her hand fidgeting with her clothes and a sheepish expression on her face. “I suppose … it does fill me up somewhat … But I still want your blood more …. And just, maybe, sometimes .. your semen as a dessert.”

Genji let out a long sigh before chuckling, smiling as he gave her backside a soft tap with his hand to usher her toward the restroom. “I’ll consider it.”

If it was for his dear Angela’s pleasure and happiness, he would go any distance to give her just that. He had never fallen in love with a woman so beautiful and so enticing as her before. Vampire or human, she was the love of his life and he would gladly give it to her.

Besides, she wasn’t there to kill him. No matter what she sucked from him, they were only love bites. And if that was the case, then she could bite him whenever and however she wanted.


End file.
